


Трансформация

by Chmonder, ST_Discovery_20XX



Series: WTF ST Discovery 2019: от R до NC-21 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Horror, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Пересадка сознания – довольно хитроумная операция.





	Трансформация

_Трансформация сознания и его последующая пересадка требует не только чудовищных усилий со стороны медиков и ученых, но и выносливости донора и реципиента. Разумы должны быть идеально синхронизированы, и многолетние опыты над заключенными показали, что этому лучше всего способствует боль. Как только мозговые импульсы обоих совпадают без сдвигов по фазе (проще всего этого достичь сильным раздражением нервных окончаний), можно практически без труда надежно уместить два разума в одной черепной коробке._  
  
У землян нет чести, презрительно фыркает Вок. Он поворачивает голову и смотрит на тело, прикованное к соседнему столу. Бледная тонкая кожа, мягкие волосы, слабые мышцы. И абсолютно безвольный характер.

  
Кровь мерзкого красного цвета стекает по специально предназначенным для этого канавкам на столе. Тело человека дергается в судорогах боли, хотя основная часть операции только начинается. Кожу медленно снимают пласт за пластом, обнажая мышцы и тонкую прослойку подкожного жира. Пленник все еще в сознании и отчаянно, надрывно кричит.  
Вок с облегчением думает, что еще максимум полчаса, и надоедливые вопли перестанут ему докучать - слабые голосовые связки просто не выдержат напряжения.  
Он отворачивает голову в другую сторону, безучастно наблюдая за манипуляциями медиков. Те проделывают с ним то же самое, что с человеком, но он никогда не опозорит имя Т'Кувмы криками и плачем, недостойным воина-факелоносца.

  
Фиолетово-розовая клингонская кровь капает на пол.  
  
Час спустя в лаборатории воцаряется почти полная тишина, нарушаемая только звяканьем инструментов и влажным хлюпаньем, с которым аккуратно срезанные клочки плоти падают в емкость для отходов. Человек впадает в забытье, и только время от времени едва слышно постанывает. Вок, осклабившись, не позволяет себе ни звука: он знает, что самое тяжелое и болезненное еще впереди. С них почти закончили срезать кожу, скоро наступит очередь мышц и костей. Тогда даже клингон не сумеет удержаться от криков.  
Тайлер – так, кажется, звали пленника – снова приходит в себя и кричит. Вок раздраженно вздыхает: он хочет сосредоточиться на собственном теле, уйти в себя и не позволить обесчестить имя Т΄Кувмы слабостью. Истошные крики отвлекают, и бывший факелоносец волей-неволей снова переводит взгляд на человека.

  
— Хватит!.. Хватит, черт подери, да прикончите меня уже наконец!

  
Вок усмехается. Эти стены много раз слышали подобные фразы, для настоящего мастера допросов ничего не стоит мучить жертву столько, сколько понадобится.  
Хотя как для выходца с Земли пленник держится неплохо. Многие ломаются и впадают в безумие намного раньше, а Тайлер - все еще в более-менее здравом рассудке. Он судорожно вырывается из металлических фиксаторов, глубоко прорезая кисти. Вок не может не восхищаться таким упорством: человек явно знает, что ему никогда не покинуть эту комнату, но продолжает отчаянно бороться. Пожалуй, он поторопился с оценкой пленника: такая сила духа весьма необычна для землян.

  
Кто-то из медиков заталкивает Тайлеру в рот грубый кляп, надрывая уголки рта. Пленник громко стонет, но не оставляет попыток вывернуться из оков. Он ухитряется разбить затылок, корчась в конвульсиях, и теперь из-под темной копны спутанных волос стекает ручеек крови.

  
Иногда Тайлер снова отключается, но специальные препараты не дают ему впасть в состояние болевого шока или комы. Для следующего, самого важного этапа, пленник должен быть в сознании. Приходя в себя раз за разом, он снова принимается за отчаянное сопротивление.

Столы с Воком и Тайлером сдвигают вплотную, стыкуя их поверхности. Неужели его разум клингона будет заключен в столь жалкую оболочку?.. Возможно, этот человек силен духом, и в теле клингона мог бы стать отличным воином, но плоть землянина слишком нежная и уязвимая. Вок вздыхает: такова его миссия, так сочла нужным Л΄Релл, так решил он сам. Только те, у кого нет чести, отступают.

  
Начинается самый мучительный этап: нужно раздробить и видоизменить часть костей и внутренних органов в телах обоих. Кровь, красная и фиолетовая, течет по столешнице, смешиваясь в багряный, Тайлер громко хрипит и стонет через кляп, Вок тоже не может сдерживать вскрики боли. Маленькие сверла впиваются в плоть, два тела судорожно подергиваются под руками хирургов. Вок подавляет вспышку стыда, когда на его конечностях тоже защелкивают фиксаторы. Так нужно для их общего дела, операция должна пройти безукоризненно, и реакции тела не станут помехой.

  
Комната наполняется тихим гудением сверл, лязгает хирургическая сталь и фиксаторы, Тайлер все-таки разгрызает кляп и кричит громко, надрывно, захлебываясь слезами и кровью. Его рвет от боли, Вока передергивает от отвращения к телу, которое в скором времени должно стать хранилищем его разума. Хруст костей, вопли и стоны, капли крови, с глухим звуком срывающиеся со столешницы. Ее слишком много, она переполняет желобки на столе, фиолетовый и красный оставляет живописные разводы на металле, поверхность становится скользкой. Самое мерзкое, что слышит Вок – это влажный, неподдающийся описанию звук, который издает отделяемая от костей плоть.

  
Тайлер, кажется, впадает в шоковое состояние, его мелко трясет, глаза закатываются так, что видно только белки. После нескольких инъекций он все же приходит в себя, и медики снова принимаются за дело. В какой-то момент Вок ловит на себе взгляд широко распахнутых влажных глаз человека.

  
Клингон без труда может прочитать все эмоции пленника. Тот просто не понимает, с какой целью его тело расчленяют уже три с половиной часа. Разумеется, он натренирован на обычные пытки на допросах, и сейчас явно пытается сообразить, почему его разделывают заживо, не задавая никаких вопросов, и почему хирурги синхронно проделывают те же операции с соотечественником.

  
Конечно, этот землянин никогда не узнает, какая тонкая работа проделана для великой цели, никогда не поймет, что сам же и приведет клингонов в самое сердце Федерации. Вок размышляет, как бы отреагировал пленник на такую новость, и понимает, что тот бы скорее покончил с собой, но не допустил бы диверсии против своих соплеменников.  
Под пытками очень хорошо раскрывается характер любого, будь то клингон, человек или вулканец. И Вок видит в Тайлере воина, пусть и в искаженном земном понимании. Жаль, что его разум рано или поздно будет разрушен.

  
Кажется, у пленника уже нет сил сопротивляться, словно с ярко-красной кровью из него вытекла воля к жизни и сопротивлению. Он молча позволяет дробить себе кости и разрывать суставы, никак не реагируя на хирургические манипуляции. Вок беспокоится, чтобы мозг человека не умер раньше срока, не выдержав перегрузки.

  
Наконец предварительная обработка закончена, на висках обоих закрепляют тяжелые электроды. Раздается хаотичное пиканье компьютеров и диагностических систем, Вок понимает, что еще пара минут – и для него все будет кончено.

  
Клингон бросает взгляд на человека. Тот обмякает на столе, окончательно смирившись с собственной участью, признав поражение и окончательно сдаваясь на милость врага. Но бывший факелоносец думает, что Тайлер, сын того, чье имя Воку неизвестно, был отважным бойцом.

  
Он закрывает глаза, когда начинается обратный отчет, мысли в голове роятся как рой плотоядных мух с Кроноса. Вок не знает, сколько времени его разум будет спать, погребенный в сознании Тайлера. Есть риск того, что он никогда не проснется, или сделает это в неподходящий момент, или…

  
Вок мотает головой, насколько позволяют электроды. Он ни о чем не жалеет. Его тело растерзано и через час будет сожжено, его разум усыпят, скомкают и поместят в голову слабого землянина. Но даже если все будет напрасно, то он умрет в борьбе, а разве это не величайшая честь для воина?..

  
В последний момент Вок думает о Л΄Релл.

  
Даже если он больше никогда не увидит ее, его чувства…

  
Мысль обрывается, сознание ярко вспыхивает и гаснет навсегда.


End file.
